Erlend (old)
Erlend is one of the Primal Trio Gods, together with his brother Nathaniel and his sister Aria. Like his siblings, Erlend was born of the stars in a mass explosion, the same explosion which created the world which we live in today. He is the least friendliest of the Primal Trio, and has a knack for creating problems for both humans and other Gods. He is especially known for his feud with the Fire God, Justin. Personality Erlend is very stern and strict, except when rules apply to himself. He is a mixture of chaos and order, sort of. He enjoys the suffering of humans and sometimes even Gods, and doesn't see the consequences of his actions. He once destroyed the biggest and most sufficient civilisation in Wikiana to make a sarcastic joke to the rest of the Gods, which wasn't even funny. Even though Erlend can often be arrogant and mean, he does care for some of the Gods, mainly his siblings. He has a tendency to pick out favorites from his children and ignore the rest of them. He doesn't hate them, but he often simply doesn't care too much for them, unless they come up with something cool or interesting. Appearance Erlend's humanoid form is almost never used of him, since he prefers to use his Beast form when he descends down to the mortal world. In his human form he looks like an average looking teenager wearing a large grey scarf and fuzzy sweaters. The only thing that makes him stand out in his form is his eyes, which change depending on his mood. They have never been anything but grey. Once they looked a bit more light-blue though. His Beast form is that of a giant sea serpent which terrorize the stormiest parts of the Wikiana seas. Very few people have seen him and lived, but a few sailors once survived because Erlend hadn't eaten lunch and was too tired to kill them. The sailors sparked up numerous legends of the great sea serpent, which has even turned into a cult follow on the internet recently. In his God form (or his True form), Erlend wears a large, drag racer-like helmet with numerous stickers on it which covers his face. Not even he himself knows what his face actually looks like. In his teen years this caused a lot of angst. He wears a classy glittering suit with a neon-ish theme. He holds two cubes, one bigger and the other smaller, which contains all the dead stars of the world. It only ''looks ''like there's planets in them. Powers Erlend's powers are very powerful, though not very much powerful than the other Gods, surprisingly. He mainly uses his powers not for justice, but for his own interests. He can manipulate the currents of the world, including the seas, oceans, lakes, rivers and streams. His powers are weaker when water is not in movement. His old alliance with the moon God causes the tides as a way to control the rising of the oceans across Wikiana. He's the God of Space, so Erlend can manipulate space, such as once when he turned it upside down, which caused the world to end and it had to be rebuildt. Since his Space powers are so destructive, the other Gods voted on to imprison most of them into the two boxes he holds. Even still, he has the powers to manipulate Space to some limit. Erlend can both command and understand Spiders, since he created them. He can also spawn Spiders out of thin air. Contrary to popular belief, he cannot turn into a Spider, since he finds the creatures too disgusting and gross. History ugh huge-ass WIP. Palace Erlend's Palace is one of the bigger ones, since he is a Primal Trio God. It is located right next to Nathaniel and Aria's Palaces, but very distant from the other Gods. It is placed on an island floating in the air, with planets orbiting it. It is connected to Nathaniel and Aria's Palaces by a streaming river in mid-air, which can be walked on if you're careful. The island has numerous beautiful ponds with pure, sparkling water. It constantly drips off the island. This is what becomes rain down in Wikiana. He also has several orange trees around his Palace. The Palace itself is a classic God Palace, with white columns of stone which have been overgrown with the orange trees. The white stone is slightly tinted light blue because of the water on the island. Inside the Palace is a large, glittering pool of water, where Erlend takes his morning bath every day. It is designed to be infinitively deep, wide and long, so he can also swim there in his Beast form when he so wishes. Around the pool are several classic balconies with lush greenery everywhere, spesifically palms and olive trees. Across the pool and into another door lies the Master Bedroom. It is decorated rustic with light blue walls and wood-white ceiling. There is a smaller pool inside, right in front of the master bed. The bed is completely draped in white. Behind the bed, by going into two doorways, you'll find the bathroom. The bathroom's floor is entirely covered in sea-green mozaik. There are many cacti in white pots around the room. The maginificent bath is in the middle of the room, it is also covered in the same green mozaik. The toilet and sinks are white however. Also, all the walls are white as well. Once again, there is a small pool in the corner of the room, which sinks down into the mozaiks of the floor. moontemple1.jpg|Erlend's Palace Gellert-Bath-Indoor-Palace.jpg|Inside the Palace. Master-Bedroom-with-Swimming-Pool.jpg|The Master Bedroom. Aquatic_Decor_Beach_Themed_Bathroom.jpg|The bathroom. Category:Males Category:Primal Trio Gods Category:Yoonie Category:Old